Like Her Eyes
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: I made this into two SEPERATE stories 1xR fluff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: So, like, it goes something like this, I don't own Gundam wing. 

AN: This is just an idea I've been playing around with for a while and finally decided to write it down. (Also boredom in religion class along with one of my friends who loves my fan fiction constitutes as motivation.)

~~**~~

He looked up at the sky and was immediately reminded of her. It was the same color as her eyes, or maybe a little too blue and not enough of those light flecks of green that practically danced in her eyes. Thinking of that subject brought on more contemplation on her, especially her eyes. Everything about her was so filled with hope, determination, understanding and a thousand other things he couldn't name or describe. His thoughts began to grow deeper and he no longer cared about the world around him.

"Oi! Heero! Snap out of it buddy!"

Heero shook his head and turned to his companion, Duo. His mind returned to the present. It was a warm fall day and his American friend had insisted that they spend it outside. That was how the two ended up at the park. 

"C'mon, man, what's on your mind? That's gotta be like the third time you've zoned out on me today."

Heero shrugged, he couldn't help it. Every time he wasn't concentrating on something especially hard, his thoughts would drift off to her. And the fact that they approximately 47 miles away from her palace. 

Duo hung his head in defeat. "I give up. You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

Heero scowled, "It's something."

"No shit," Duo muttered. 

He looked to him, and closed his eyes again. The next thing that popped into his mind was of course Relena. She was smiling and looked more beautiful person he had ever seen. And all he wanted to do was see her again. But he really couldn't. Well as fate would have, the world didn't want him to think of Relena either. For a moment later a small boy of about three came running straight at him. Before he had a chance to run straight into Heero's leg, Heero bent down and picked him up.

The little boy looked into Heero's eyes and Heero did the same. Then he tilted his head and said as best he could with his front two teeth missing, "I like your hair."

Duo looked at them and attempted not to laugh. "Hey, Heero, it looks as though you've got a new friend." He walked closer to get a good look at the kid, "You stay here with the kid, I'll go look for his mom or dad or how ever he's here with." As he turned to leave he felt a very strung tug at the base of his head. "Yo, Heero, let go of the hair," he looked back to see Heero holding on to the kid and the kid having a firm grip on his hair. 

Heero smirked, "Why don't you hang on to him, I'll look for his parent," he stated handing Duo the child. Duo looked after him as Heero walked away. 

Heero walked a while and came upon a pond. There was a lady calling out "Auron! Auron where are you?" Heero came up to her.

"Excuse me? But are you looking for a little boy, about three years old?" 

She looked at him like he was a savior or something and exclaimed, "Do you know where he is? I lost my sin he ran he off, and I can't find him!"

"Yeah, my friend's hanging on to him. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll bring you to him."

She thanked him many times as they walked back to where Duo was. After she had thanked him for the twentieth time Heero said something that shocked him a little. "You know, your son has eyes like the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain."  
  
She looked at him, "Oh? Have you met her before?"

"Yeah, she's a great person. We ran into each other a few times during the war. I wish I could talk with her again."  
  
The lady smiled, "Thank you so very much. It's so wonderful what she does for the world. My husband didn't have to go to fight because of her. I wish I could have met her. You're very lucky."  
  
The two marched in silence for the rest of the way and found Duo making faces at the kid and the when he was amused he would giggle and tug at his braid. Duo would cringe, and the kid would pull on it again. Finally the child saw his mother, released Duo's hair and yelled, "Mama!" throwing his arms out wide. His mother ran toward him and enveloped him into a giant hug.

Duo and Heero stood next to each other and Duo smiled happily. "Hey lady, your kid's got the strength of Zero One," he smirked at his own joke.

The lady laughed a little, "First eyes, like the Vice Foreign Minister now strength like Zero One. What next? A fortune like Quatre Winner? That would be nice. Thank you so much for your help gentlemen, have a good day." And she left.

Duo turned to Heero with a smug look on his face, "Eyes like the Vice Foreign minister, Heero? So that's what's been bothering you. You've been thinking about Relena, haven't you?"

Heero was about to say something to block that idea, something about it had nothing to do with Relena just that his eyes resembled hers. But then again….What was wrong with having feelings for Relena? There was no reason not to. And with an actual smile, he nodded and said simply, "No, she's not bothering me, I've just been thinking about her lately."

Duo's jaw hung open for a moment, then he shook his head and watched Heero's form retreat. "Hey where ya goin?"

"To see Relena. Why?"

"Well yeah, that's all fine and good, but the cars the other direction."

"I know that. But I think today…I'll walk."

Death Scythe's pilot stared after him. He palace was almost 50 miles away and he was planning on walking? He was definitely in love. Oh well, at least he'd have a while before it got dark out.

~~**~~

Relena put her book down. The damn romance novel was getting her down. She was incredibly lonely and it was getting to her. In fact it was getting to her so much that she began to think of a certain, blue eyes, brown haired, Japanese soldier. Which of course was not a good thing either. Thankfully the doorbell rang and gave her mind something else to concentrate on. With a said smile, she got up to answer it, thinking about who would be calling at around nine o'clock.

She opened the door and her eyes widened three times what they should. "H..Heero? What on earth are you doing here?"

Sure enough he was there, leaning against the doorframe, looking kind of exhausted and holding a red rose in his hands.

"I missed you Relena…"

~~**~~

AN: I know utterly pointless, but cute and with no particular conclusion. And I will NOT make a sequel to this. I repeat.. NO sequel! (Sorry, but I'm ending it this way and I'm not going to add to it.) I hope you enjoy. And remember to review!


	2. Suffocating Stuffing

Disclaimers: So I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Even though this is a second chapter it has nothing to do with 'Like Her Eyes' 

~~**~~

Everything seemed suffocating nowadays. Everything. Her job was beginning to seem pointless, and yet they demanded so much of her. Day after day, demanding s tacks of senseless documents piled in towers depressingly surrounding her desk. Bleakly reminding her of how she had absolutely no life.

Her social life, or well lack there of, only served to dishearten her further. She had few friends, Quatre when he was around, and his fiancé. Catherine? Relena had to know so much of OTHER people's lives and business that she couldn't remember them all. Dorothy was just the same. But she also was entitled to life ever since she disappeared from the public eye to join the circus. And guess what? She met a guy, a Gundam pilot no less, so during their routine chat, Dorothy couldn't help but bring up the fact that she now had a rock on her finger.

This brought up another painful topic, her love life. Oh she had one alright. It included dull dinners with dry politicians or…..a perfect soldier when he decided to waltz around and mess things around a bit. But that was okay, he had admitted his feelings in the past, but said that he couldn't settle down yet. He had stated that he had questioned that needed to be answered before he could come back to her.

It was a pretty free relationship, however, she still felt suffocated. Some things were just, well, not well between them. But it seemed to be getting worse and worse. To Relena it felt as if they were…not seeing eye to on some things.

Relena felt a slight breeze enter her room. With a half hearted sigh she turned to him. "Heero, I think there are some things we need to discuss."

He nodded and sat down on her bed waiting for her to join him. Relena stayed at her vanity and began. "Heero, it's our relationship. I feel that, you're not giving me what I want…need in this union. I think…"

"Relena, we already talked about this. I told you, but if it means that much to you, I'll stay, but."

She made her way across the room. Gently shoving the dozens of teddy bears from a spot on her bed, Relena plopped down next to Heero. She looked about the room and the dozens of teddy bears that lined shelves upon shelves. "You need to stop giving me so many teddy bears."


End file.
